U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,077 to Kurt indicates that spray oil is collected in an oil-catcher device 20 arranged above the pinion gear. The oil catcher 20 is fastened on an annular plate 21 which, with an annular gasket interposed, is fastened to the bearing plate 6. The oil catcher extends over the entire depth of the gearbox 15 and has a cross-section in the form of an upturned V and is equipped with a plate 23 having holes in the top thereof. The quantity of the oil collected can be controlled by the number and size of the holes. A pipeline leads from the bottom of the oil-catcher device 20 to an annular oil chamber 26. Kurt goes on to explain that the oil collected in the annular chamber 26 passes through the overflow bores 29 into an intermediate space 30 where it is atomized to form an oil mist by a swirl edge on the rotating bearing retaining ring. Excess oil flows into an oil retention device 32 where enough oil is stored to ensure lubrication after a shut down for a prolonged period of time. See, col. 3, line 34 of the '077 Kurt patent.
Kurt is clearly collecting oil in a trough and it then intentionally runs through overflow bores into an intermediate space and clearly there is some structure that allows for cold start-up of rail vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,644 to Swenskowski et al. is designed to serve forward bearings in a transmission when the vehicle is going up an incline (hill). Gearing within the casing distributes oil from the reservoir 28 to a second reservoir 32 where additional gearing deposits oil into first trough 38 which in turn feeds second trough 40. If fluid is present in reservoir 36 it may be deposited into trough 40 which is open on the side as illustrated in the other patent drawings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,481 to Rivard illustrates a radial sleeve bearing and associated lubrication system used on steam turbines. Oil ring 54 rotates non-concentrically with shaft 22 and transfers oil to trough 58 as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the '481 patent. Additionally, side scuppers 68 collect oil which is then communicated to the bearing 30 through a series of passageways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,332, to Suzuki et al. discloses an engine having troughs 113, 114 etc. spaced in proximity to a cam rod for lubrication of lifters and other parts of the engine. See, FIG. 3 of the '332 patent to Suzuki et al.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0272551 A1 to Oates discloses a method and apparatus for lubricating a differential gear assembly. FIG. 3 of the US 2005/0272551 application illustrates a housing having a casting 90 which forms trough 96. Bearings 88 supply oil (pump) to the seal fluid cavity 94 which then passes through channel 86 to lubricate the inter-axle differential gear assembly.
None of the references disclose individually or in combination an output shaft carrier affixed to a gear which includes troughs, passageways to and from the troughs, and bearings which pump the lubricating fluid in a cascading relationship.